JEALOUSY Park
by mikachanko10
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Ini perihal bagaimana seorang Park Chanyeol tidak pernah bisa menahan rasa cemburunya melihat Baekhyun bersama member lain. Sebuah hukuman ?. Apa yang terjadi setelah fansign mereka di SM COEX Artium ? WARNING!/YAOI/CHANBAEK/NO Children/EXO members


_**I really really not recommended this for under legal age over there. I've warned y'all.**_

 **CAST**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **All members**

 **.**

Min Seok hyung memberikan tatapan penuh tanya kepadaku ketika Chanyeol berjalan cepat meninggalkan dorm dengan membawa kunci mobilnya.

"Dia kenapa ?" tanya Sehun. Aku mengedikkan bahu tidak tahu. Sejujurnya aku tidak suka dia pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitahuku atau paling tidak mengatakan kepada kami dahulu jika ingin kemana-mana. Bagaimanapun aku hyungnya, benar kan ?.

"Mungkin dia ke _ **COEX Artium**_ sendiri dengan mobilnya" jawab Jongdae.

Ah, benar juga.

"Sebaiknya kita segera bersiap. Sebentar lagi kita akan ke _**SM COEX Artium**_ untuk acara _fansign_ hari ini" ucap Junmyeon hyung.

"Baik hyung !" jawab member dengan serempak sedangkan aku sibuk mengetik pesan untuk Chanyeol.

Untuk : Daegi~

Kau ke _**COEX Artium**_? ( _read_ )

Chanyeol ! ( _read_ )

"Baek ?" seseorang memanggilku membuatku menoleh.

"Huh ?"

"Kau sudah siap ?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Um.. sebentar, ada yang ketinggalan. Aku akan ke kamar sebentar" ucapku lalu segera berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju kamar.

Sampai dikamar jariku segera menekan angka 1 di layar handphoneku. Tanpa kusadari aku menggigit kuku jari tanganku ketika menunggu seseorang diseberang sana mengangkat panggilanku. Panggilan terangkat.

"Yeobseo, Chanyeol ?" ucapku.

 _"Hm ?"_

"Kau ke _**COEX Artium**_ kan ?"

 _"Hn"_

Mengeryitkan dahiku ketika Chanyeol menjawabku hanya dengan deheman.

"Apakah ada yang salah ?" tanyaku.

Tak ada sahutan. Itu artinya benar.

"Chanyeol, jika aku melakukan kesalahan katakan padaku. Jangan seperti ini, hm ?"

Terdengar helaan napas disana.

 _"Itu tidak akan mengubahnya"_ ucapnya kemudian.

"Apa ?"

 _"Aku telah mengatakanannya ribuan kali. Tapi kau memang seperti. Aku berusaha terbiasa, tapi memang ini sulit untukku"_

Kakiku bergerak gelisah ketika mendengar ucapannya diseberang. Perasaanku begitu tak nyaman tanpa bisa kucegah. Chanyeol terdengar begitu serius ketika mengatakannya.

"Chanyeo-"

 _"Sampai bertemu nanti"_

"Chanyeol ! Chan-"

Panggilan diakhiri sepihak olehnya. Tanganku mengusak rambutku secara kasar. Apa yang sebenarnya telah kau lakukan Baekhyun, batinku tengah menghakimiku didalam sana.

"Baek !"

"Ne !"

Memasukan handphoneku ke dalam saku jaket lalu menghampiri member yang lain.

.

.

.

Di mobil..

"Kalian bertengkar ?" tanya Jongdae. Member lain seketika menoleh padaku menunggu sebuah jawaban.

"Apa ? Ahahaha tidak. Dia hanya kalah bermain _game_ denganku" jawabku mencoba sebisa mungkin tidak terlihat memaksakan senyumku.

"Dia selalu kalah tapi tetap saja bermain dengan Baekhyun hyung" ucap Sehun.

Aku hanya terkekeh menanggapinya.

.

.

.

Kami kembali dorm setelah menyelesaikan _fansign_ kami di _**SM COEX Artium**_. Kini aku begitu gelisah di tempat dudukku karena saat kembali Chanyeol langsung masuk ke studionya. Melihat layar handphoneku, ini bahkan hampir 2 jam lamanya dan Chanyeol belum juga keluar. Perasaan khawatir secara alamiah muncul. Menggigit bibirku, menimang haruskah aku bertemu dengannya atau tidak. Maksudku, sial bahkan dia tidak membalas pesanku sama sekali. Kau harus menemuinya, titah dewa batinku. Menghembuskan napasku kasar, aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan melangkah menuju studionya.

Itu terjadi begitu cepat ketika aku hendak mengetuk pintu studionya dan Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul membuka pintu studionya. Mendapatkan pandangan datar darinya kemudian sebelum aku sempat berbicara dia telah berlalu. Berjalan begitu cepat, aku berubah panik dan segera mengikutinya. Sebisa mungkin menyamai langkah besarnya.

Menahan pintu dengan kakiku ketika Chanyeol akan menutupnya.

"Minggir," dengan suara rendahnya. Aku tertegun untuk beberapa saat lalu menggeleng. _Phoenix_ nya menatapku tajam tapi aku tak gentar berusaha menyelipkan tubuhku agar bisa masuk. Dengan sedikit tenaga aku berhasil mendorongnya dan masuk. Bagaimanapun aku atlet hapkido sebesar apapun tubuh Chanyeol untuk menahanku.

"Ayo bicara" ucapku ketika Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya diranjang.

"Tidak"

"Chan-"

"Baekhyun," ucapnya memperingati sambil menggeleng.

"Kita harus bicara. Chanyeol please, kita sama-sama tahu bahwa kita bisa sejauh ini karena terbuka. Dan aku ingin kau terbuka padaku" ucapku.

"Kau yang seperti ini. Aku berusaha terbiasa, tapi memang terasa sulit untukku" ucapnya.

Dia mengulangi ucapannya di telepon.

"Apa yang terasa sulit ?. Chanyeol kau harus memberitahuku agar aku mengerti, agar kita sama-sama mengerti"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya ! Ini begitu sulit untukku !" sentaknya begitu keras.

Aku terdiam, tercengang, terlalu terkejut. Chanyeol juga terdiam kemudian menjambak rambutnya.

"Sial !" umpatnya begitu lirih. Kemudian beranjak pergi.

Aku segera menahan gagang pintu untuk tetap tertutup.

"Baek" suaranya memperingati. Wajahnya begitu kaku, amarah terasa menguar dari dalam tubuhnya. Aku melingkarkan kedua lenganku dilehernya. Menempelkan kedua kening kami lalu mendorongnya mundur menjauhi pintu. Matanya terpejam, bisa kurasakan kerutan pada keningnya.

"Berhenti" ucapnya.

Aku menggeleng.

"Chan _please._ Aku memohon, aku memohon padamu untuk mengatakan padaku apa yang terjadi. Kumohon~" rengekku dilehernya.

"Lalu kau akan mengganggapku anak kecil? tidak, sekarang minggir"

Tangannya berada dipinggangku bersiap mendorongku. Tapi aku semakin mengeratkan rengkuhanku pada lehernya.

"Tidak, ketika kita berbicara, saling berkomunikasi, mencari solusi. Kita bukan kekanakan. Itu adalah hal yang orang dewasa lakukan. Jadi kumohon~, hm ?"

"Baekhyun tidak. Lepaskan, aku bisa menyakitimu" ucapnya.

"Kau mau menghukumku ?"

Chanyeol melepaskan tautan diantara kening kami dan matanya melebar menatapku.

"Apa ?"

"Hukum aku" ulangku.

Chanyeol menggeleng dan melepas rengkuhanku. Dengan cepat aku menghadangnya dan menciumnya. Bibirku berpagutan dengan bibir tebalnya. Jari-jariku kini berada di surai belakang Chanyeol. Memberikan elusan lembut berharap dia akan tenang.

" _Mmhh_ " lenguhku ketika Chanyeol semakin mendorongku, melesakkan lidahnya, bermain, bergelut didalam sana.

Lengannya berada di belakang punggungku, menarik tubuhku untuk semakin menempel pada dada bidahnya. Aku berusaha melepaskan pagutan kami ketika kurasa pasokan oksigenku telah begitu berantakan.

"Chanyeol, hukum aku hah hah.." mencoba mengatur napasku yang terengah.

"Chan-"

"Baekhyun _stop._ Kenapa kau memintaku untuk menghukummu ?" ucapnya. Airmukanya begitu tidak setuju. Tapi aku telah hafal bagaimana Chanyeol. Harus ada pelampiasan maka dia akan tenang.

" Aku baik-baik saja dan kita akan berbicara"

" _Baby_ aku bisa menyakitimu" peringatnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja jika itu kau Chanyeol"

"Apa kau akan tetap memaksaku seperti ini ?"

"Ya"

Kemudian kurasakan lenganku ditarik. Itu terjadi begitu cepat ketika tubuhku telah tengkurap diatas pangkuannya. Tangannya menarik celanaku sampai batas lutut sehingga penghangat ruangan bisa kurasakan membelai kulit bokongku yang telanjang.

Tubuhku meremang ketika merasakan sapuan telapak tangannya pada permukaan bokongku. Bergidik ketika Chanyeol merendahkan kepalanya dan berbisik.

"Sepuluh ?" ucapnya meminta ijinku. Apa ? Biasanya Chanyeol akan memberikanku lima.

"Dan kita akan bicara ?" jawabku.

"Aku bertanya, aku sedang melakukannya" ucapnya.

Batinku didalam sana tengah menimang apakah ragaku kuat bertahan menahan hukumannya ?. Tidak ada waktu berpikir karena tiba-tiba tangan Chanyeol bergerak mengangkat celanaku kembali ke atas.

"Oke sepuluh dan kita akan bicara ?" ucapku buru-buru.

"Tentu" , sambil mengecup kepalaku.

"Hitung, jika tidak-"

"Akan dihitung kembali dari awal" sahutku.

"Agh ! hah.. hah.. satu" tamparannya begitu keras, begitu tiba-tiba hingga membuatku terkesiap.

" _Baby,_ itu tidak sopan ketika memotong pembicaraan orang lain"

"Ah ! dua hah.. hah.." berikutnya menjadi begitu panas dikulit bokongku.

"Nggh ! tiga ah.."

"Chanyeolh ! hah..hah.."

"Kau tidak menghitungnya ?"

"Empat, empat ngh.."

"Bagus "

Berikutnya Chanyeol hanya memberikan jeda begitu singkat diantara tamparannya pada kedua bongkahan bokongku.

Aku menahah ledakan tangis ketika hitungan ke delapan. Ini begitu perih, panas dan sakit sampai membuatku pening.

"Kau mengabaikanku seharian ini" ucapnya kemudian dibarengi dengan tamparannya pada bokongku.

"Akh ! sembilan hiks hiks " menggigit bibirku menahan isakanku yang sudah tak karuan ingin dilepaskan.

"Aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa kau hanya milikku, kau hanya mencintaiku. Kau tidak tahu seberapa bahagianya aku ketika diacara _**0 X Festa**_. Kita telah begitu berani didepan publik. Tapi hari ini kau mengabaikanku, menghabiskan waktumu dengan Sehun. Bahkan saat acara fansign hari ini kau terlalu, terlalu dekat dengan Sehun. Tuhan jika bisa aku ingin menyetubuhimu dengan keras saat itu juga. Aku tahu kau akan berpikir aku kekanakan, tapi aku serius ketika mengatakan bahwa aku tidak berbagi"

"Akhh ! ah.. mmh.. sepuluh.. sepuluh" gigitan pada bibirku semakin kencang karena Chanyeol begitu kasar. Dia berbicara, tapi aku begitu pening.

"Kau begitu sering mengatakan bahwa Sehun hanya dongsaeng, dia hanya menggemaskan sehingga kau selalu tidak bisa menahan diri dan terus mengatakan bahwa aku hanya harus mengerti. Tapi bisakah kau mempertimbangkan aku ? aku berada disana. Kau tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan karena cemburu" lanjutnya.

Aku merintih ketika Chanyeol menarikku. Membenarkan posisiku sehingga kini aku terduduk didepannya dengan wajah begitu sembab. Chanyeol terdiam untuk beberapa saat kemudian terkekeh.

"Lihat ? Aku kekasih paling buruk. Aku tahu aku mengerikan, menyedihkan bahwa aku cemburu pada maknae sendiri. Benar bukan ?"

Aku menggeleng cepat bersamaan dengan airmataku yang telah turun dikedua pipi.

"Chanyeol tidak.. itu tidak benar" ucapku sambil mengusap telinganya juga sisi kiri wajahnya.

"Baekhyun jangan seperti ini. Aku semakin tidak ingin melepasmu"

Alisku menukik tajam. Airmataku tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Apa yang kau katakan ? Kau tidak akan pernah melepaskanku, aku juga. Tidak akan"

"Baekhyun aku menyakitimu mengertilah"

"Aku sudah mengerti. Kau hanya sangat mencintaiku sehingga kau tidak rela melihatku dekat dengan Sehun, sekalipun dia dongsaengmu sendiri. Ini hanya bentuk bagaimana kau tidak bisa menahan emosimu, menahan cemburumu. Dan aku bahagia, karena kau sangat mencintaiku. Ngomong-ngomong kau pikir aku tidak cemburu saat kau duet dengan Kyungsoo di _Knowing Brothers_ ?"

Chanyeol terhenyak.

"Kenapa aku merasa kau sedang balas dendam ?" ucapnya sambil menyipitkan matanya.

Aku menahan senyumku.

"Mungkin ?"

Aku meringis ketika Chanyeol tanpa aba-aba menjatuhkanku di ranjang.

"Kau cemburu ?" tanyanya.

Hatiku begitu tenang ketika senyumnya kembali.

"Aku tidak pernah tidak cemburu jika kau begitu menikmati kebersamaanmu dengan Kyungsoo. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana _fans_ diluar sana mengatakan bahwa kalian begitu terlihat bagus ketika menyanyi bersama ?. Aish !"

"Kami hanya meng _cover_ lagu"

"Tetap saja !"

Oh ? kenapa sekarang aku yang meledak-ledak ?

"Tetap saja, tetap saja kau bahkan melebihi Kyungsoo ataupun yang lain. Jika bisa lagu _'With You'_ yang kutulis, aku hanya ingin kita yang menyanyikannya. Karena liriknya memang tentang kita" ucapnya.

"Kau sengaja menambahkan lirik _'love you'_ diakhir lagu ?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Karena aku mencintaimu" jawabnya sedang bibirku telah tertarik dikedua sisi.

Ya, Park Chanyeol.. dia.. memang semanis itu. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak jatuh padanya, bagaimana bisa aku melepaskannya ? Padahal dia sekarang adalah pusat duniaku.

"Aku heran bagaimana bisa dari _'Fuck You'_ menjadi _'With You'_ ?"

"Apakah seharusnya judulnya _'Fuck With You'_ ?"

"Kau gila ?!"

"Tidak kok" ucapnya kemudian merangkak diatas tubuhku, membawa _Phoenix_ nya sejajar dengan dua mata sabitku.

"Ch-chanyeol ?"

"Hmm ?"

Kini hidungnya tengah mengendus kulit leherku. Kepalaku terlempar kebelakang ketika Chanyeol mengecupku disana. Bisa kurasakan tangannya bergerak kebawah, terus kebawah. Aku berjingkat ketika tangannya telah berada diselakanganku. Karena memang setelah hukumanku, Chanyeol membiarkan celanaku tetap menggantung di lututku. Ciumannya berlanjut ke garis rahangku, perlahan kesamping mengecup kedua mataku bergantian.

"Ahh !" ketika aku merasakan satu jarinya masuk kedalam lubangku. Tanganku yang bergetar bergerak keatas meremat pundaknya. Mencari tumpuan. Chanyeol membungkam bibirku ketika kini jari tengahnya bergabung menyusul jari telunjuknya yang berada dilubangku.

"Nghh mmhhh ah"

Kedua jarinya membuat gerakan memutar juga menggunting. Akalku mulai keruh karena kenikmatan hampir membuatku buta. Chanyeol melepaskan kulumannya. Lalu kini ketiga jarinya telah berada dilubangku. Menusukku sampai tubuhku menggeliat berusaha menghindar mengkhianati gairahku yang telah membumbung tinggi siap untuk mencari pelepasan.

"Kenapa kau sebegini basah Baek ?"

"Ah ahh Chan ah ! Oh tuhan Chanyeol.. nghh.." suaraku sudah seperti jalang. Tapi itu bukan masalah, bukan hal yang harus dipikirkan saat ini.

Desahanku berubah begitu keras ketika jarinya telah menemukan prostatku.

"Ah, disana ya ?"

Kepalaku pening bukan main, Chanyeol menusuk prostatku berkali-kali sampai rasanya kakiku begitu tegang, siap menjemput ledakan gairahku diujung jurang.

Tapi Chanyeol berhenti. Aku mendesah begitu kecewa. Aku sudah hampir menangis lagi karena gairahku dipermainkan. Apakah aku masih dihukum ?

"Chan-ie _please~_ " Aku merengek sambil berusaha menggapai-gapai kepalanya.

"Ada apa Baek ?"

"Kumohon~ apa aku masih dihukum ?" cicitku.

Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Tidak.. tentu saja tidak. Kau begitu menggemaskan, bagaimana bisa aku menghukummu ?"

Kedua mataku melebar ketika merasakan sesuatu mencoba menerobos lubangku.

"Chanyeol ?"

Pria didepanku hanya tersenyum miring.

"Aght ! Chanyeol Chan.. ah"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu _baby_ "

Meremat pundak Chanyeol begitu kuat ketika penisnya memaksa masuk lubangku.

"Argh.. kenapa ini begitu sempit" geramnya begitu jelas ditelingaku.

Sedangkan pipiku benar-benar memerah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang begitu vulgar.

Mulutku menjerit, tubuhku terasa dibelah menjadi dua ketika pada akhirnya Chanyeol menghentakkan penisnya. Chanyeol mengecup bibirku sebentar.

"Maaf menahanmu pelepasanmu. Aku akan menggantinya segera"

"Apa ahh ! Sakit Chanyeol pela-ahh pelan Chanyeol !"

Berikutnya Chanyeol menjadi tidak terkendali apalagi setelah mendengarku mulai mendesah begitu gila karena Chanyeol telah kembali menyodok prostatku. Menghentaknya begitu keras. Tubuhku terhentak-hentak dibawahnya dengan mulut terbuka. Panas menjalar dari kakiku terus bergerak menuju pusat tubuhku. Tangannya mendorong kakiku kesamping membuatnya mengangkang begitu lebar saat ini, menjadikan sodokan Chanyeol semakin terasa ingin menembusku.

"Ah Baekhyun"

"Ah ah angh mmhh"

Kedua kakiku menegang siap untuk menjemput pelepasan. Dua sodokan terakhir dan punggungku melengkung seperti bujur, pandanganku memutih. Hanya nama Chanyeol yang terus berputar dikepalaku.

"Chanyeolh !" jeritku bersamaan dengan spermaku yang menyembur mengotori perut juga dadanya.

Aku tidak diberikan waktu untuk bernapas dan Chanyeol menyodokku kembali untuk menjemput pelepasannya. Prostatku telah begitu ngilu tapi Chanyeol benar-benar telah kehilangan akalnya dan tidak juga berhenti menghajar lubangku. Aku merintih ketika merasakan penisnya membesar.

"Baekhyun"

"Ah ah"

Berikutnya Chanyeol menggeram begitu keras ketika pelelasannya. Matanya terpejam begitu puas. Sedangkan lubangku terasa begitu penuh. Tubuhnya jatuh di sisi kiriku dan lengannya langsung menarikku kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menahan diri"

Aku tersenyum menyamankan kepalaku diatas dadanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu" ucapku alih-alih menjawab permintaan maafnya. Kemudian tawanya terdengar membuat dadanya ikut bergetar.

" _ **My heaven, my sky**_ "

" **Nae daegi** "

Kemudian kedua pria itu tersenyum bersiap untuk terlelap menuju alam mimpi. Cinta kadang membuat kita lupa diri bukan ?.

.

.

.

.

.

 **I'm coming back with another one(love)shoot ! kkk hope u like it ! Jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar kalian tentang oneshoot ini di kolom review ! See u !**


End file.
